An Otaku's Dream: War of the Empire
by ultimate-anime-x
Summary: When a person watches Akame ga Kill! one too many times, one will refuse an by his life and soul, will save the Night Raid no matter what the cost and destroy the Empire with his team and the Night Raid alike, my first crossover fanfic rated M for future reasons and chapters.
1. Narration Chapter

**Narration: The History of the Empire**

 **Akame ga Kill! belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **No Copyright infringement intended**

?: The Empire a nation that carries a nearly limitless resources and some of the best minds in the world, ruled by the first emperor he with absolute authority at the time wanted to be the same created the Teigu, to make sure the Empire would expand greatly. But then years later war was broken out and almost all of the teigus were lost then 400 years later the emperor of that time decided to form the Shingu however, they were too powerful and had to be sealed until the formation of assassination groups. Now in the present time The Empire's recent history is mainly one of decline. This is largely due to the ascension of the current Prime Minister, who cares only for his own pleasure. His time has been marked by an increase in government corruption, an economic recession, eroding public order, rampant poverty and great dissatisfaction among the people. As a result of the Prime Minister's excesses there have been numerous uprisings from both inside and outside the Empire that have had to be put down by force. In addition there have been many defections from the Imperial military, including several generals, and this has led to the birth of the Revolutionary Army, a group dedicated to the Empire's total overthrow of the whole nation, it's their duty after all but there's one thing that I desired most.

"I swear on my life and my soul, I will save the Night Raid"

 **This is my first fanfic rate and review everyone!**


	2. Save Tatsumi's Friends

**All rights belong with the respective owner except my own OCs and my own world**

 **Enjoy!**

"Shows a carriage moving along the road when suddenly an earth dragon comes out of the ground making the people scared"

Man: Ahhh, an Earth Dragon "Then as the dragon was about to strike them a man comes forth and slashes the dragon's arm"

?: A first class beast, an earth dragon, a worthy opponent. "Then the dragon is about to attack" You're angry, huh? "Then the dragon strikes the man to the ground, but he is shown up above the dragon" It's over "Then the young man attacks the dragon slashing it into pieces"

Man 1: That was amazing

Man 2: You actually took a Danger Beast down single-handedly!

?:(face changes) Of course! For me it was nothing. Defeating him was a piece of cake "The two men were shocked after hearing this" By the way, I'm Tatsumi… A name that'll be famous throughout the imperial capital. You should remember it.

Man 1: You're saying you want to make it big in the imperial capital?

Tatsumi: Yeah. Win success and fame in the imperial capital… It's every country boy's dream!

Man 2: The imperial capital isn't the place of hopes and dreams that you think. "Tatsumi is confused meanwhile in the carriage, a raven black haired girl hears from them" It's definitely lively, but there are monsters even worse than that earth dragon.

?: So this world is contains not only danger beasts, but a corrupt empire as well "then someone calls on her phone"

?: Shura, are you there are you alright?

Shura: I'm alright, some dragon try to attack us but a man saved us though Kazuma.

Kazuma: It's good to hear we would have lost our own succubus on the team, but still would you show me the person who save you?

Shura: I'm on it "Gets a closer look of the man, then takes a picture of him" there would you analyze that?

Kazuma: Sure thing it'll take a while though. Shura: Thanks

Tatsumi What! You mean there are Danger Beasts in the city, too?

Man 1: It's the people… Humans, but their hearts are those of monsters. The capital's full of people like that.

Tatsumi: I appreciate your advice, but I can't turn back now. I… No, we… We're going to make it in the imperial capital, and save our village!

?: Just as humans eventually rot away, countries collapse, as well. Even the imperial capital, which has prospered for a thousand years, is now a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take human form and run amok, claiming everything as their own. Those evils which heaven cannot judge...They will be dealt wing in the darkness. By us… the assassins.

"Meanwhile in Federation HQ"

Kazuma: Let see who you are? "Looking at the anime database" ah, here we go name Tatsumi anime origin: Akame ga Kill! Better not let the commander know about this one he already saw all 24 episodes and yet he felt pain in his heart ever since what happened. "Gets out his phone" Sakura is Edward alright?

Sakura: don't worry Kazuma, we distracted Edward with a VR helmet and put a very special game for him.

Kazuma: What game is it? "Shows Edward in his room with helmet on and in the game was fanservice"

Edward: Oh my of course I would my girls "heavy breathing" I would do that for you.

Kazuma: Oh that kind of game "perverted giggle"

"Meanwhile back at the empire Shura follows Tatsumi without being notice by him"

Shura: I hope I don't get caught by him

"Then sees Tatsumi getting kicked out of a building meeting with blonde friendly girl and after seeing them go into the bar"

Shura: Have to do something first before I go in with them "Then knocks on the door and then"

Man: I thought I told you to sc-"sees Shura" Oh my a hot girl come right in.

Shura: No worries "but when she come right in she draws her whip sword and start attacking and then kills the man making everyone to flee out of the building" Oh just in case if someone finds out "uses the succubus flame on the building to put it on fire" there that should do it. " Then puts the team's insignia on the flaming building" Oh there's the bar they went.

"After hearing of what he has to do, Shura sees Tatsumi giving a pile of gold to the blonde girl"

Shura: Oh no you got swindled "starts laughing"

"After Shura leaves the bar, she comes across a royal carriage"

Aria: Are you alright young girl, looks like you been in a fire

Shura: Of course I am why do you ask?

Aria:I see that you been have burnt marks around your clothing, I see that you are walking around this place at the time at night, would you come to my place to rest at the night?

Shura: Of course I would.

"Then after resting for a night she sees one of the guards and asked them something"

Shura: So, I'm been wondering, it about the emperor I heard of something about corruption

Guard: Oh I can tell you the truth is the emperor is just a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows. As he's the reason the country riots.

Shura: The minis- "gets mouth covered" Guard: Careful or else our head will be cut off "Shura nods so that she understands"

"Then at the next night Aria's mother gets scissored in half"

?: Sorry for that

Shura: What was that noise it sounded like someone with giant scissored weapon

"Then sees some red string and sees the Night Raid" Mine, Akame, Bulat, Lubbock, and Leone herself. "Then after she sees three members kill off the three guards she said this in mind" Man, if Edward got a hand on those he would go all out DMC style.

"Then Shura sees Aria running away with a guard, she follows them to the store house and as Akame was distracted from her target and Tatsumi this gave her time to enter the storehouse" Lets see what is in here. "When she gets into the store house she sees a girl's corpse hanging" Oh dear me. "Then sees a boy in a cage" What happened here?

?: We were lured by that girl then we were cage in like animals she tortured Sayo to death.

Shura: Sayo, is that who that girl is then I will revive her for you, what's your name?

?: Ieyasu, miss but how are you.. "Shura heals him from his wounds" how do you know how to do that?

Shura: I'm a succubus, I known magic when I was young believe me I will save her to make sure the commander doesn't feel more pain anymore. "Ieyasu know that the commander is her boss and yet confused when she said feeling pain for it" Now then "starts chanting" I call upon the gods and deities themselves, give life to this innocent woman right now Healing Art: Phoenix Rejuvenation. "Then a phoenix comes forth out of the sky and in an instant, revives Sayo and heals all of her wounds"

Sayo: What? "Looks at Ieyasu" Ieyasu how are we- "Looks at herself" Ahhh, I'm naked what- "remembers" Oh right I was tortured.

Shura: Come on, let's get you off those chains Ieyasu, hold on to her I'll break these "Then Shura grows some wings on her back" Got her tight?

Ieyasu: Of course Shura. "Then Shura flies up to the chains and slashes them with her whip sword" Got you Sayo, but we need to free your hands.

Shura: Don't worry, I got this "Shura uses some magic to free Sayo's hands" there you go you two, I will take you some place to be safe for you two, but first "takes out suitcase full of clothes" you do not freak anyone out.

Sayo: you got a point there "Then as Shura is about to open up a portal, Leone breaks down the door then when Tatsumi finds both Ieyasu and Sayo alive, Aria shows her true face"

Aria: You, you bitch, you insolent whelp, you demonic succubus, you think you can just go into the storehouse and just heal and revive those two and try to turn all of the victims as your slaves, so you can help yourself even more?

Shura: Oh -, you two get into the portal now, I'll take it from here. "Then as Shura is about to open a portal, Aria charges towards her but Shura activates a barrier to keep them safe and as the two got out safely, Aria breaks the barrier and grabs a spear from the storehouse and starts to attack her"

Aria: Die, you insolent bitch! "Then Aria starts jousting towards Shura, but she fends with her whip-sword, as the battle goes on Aria knock Shura's whip-sword out of her hand and pushes Shura onto the ground, Aria then pulls her hair and Shura screams in pain"

Shura: Ahhhh! Stop it don't hurt me, but whatever you do, don't pull my tail "but in mind" Do it and you will be having nightmares for all eternity.

Aria: What tail? "Then Shura's tail comes out of the bottom of her dress and as Aria is about to pull it really hard, Shura lets off a desired scream and Aria is knock of her back with her wings coming out and with that she transforms into her true appearance" Wait, what?

Shura: Ahhh, that is exactly what I need now, the real battle begins "then her whip-sword comes back to her hand and attacks Aria, she tries to defend for herself and then the spear breaks as the sword turns into a whip and strikes down at Aria"

Aria: H-how can I be defeated by demon by you, how can this be possible it can't be that you could be more powerful?! "Then Shura falls to the ground feeling that she is weak begins to walk towards her, dropping her weapon and comes face to face" What are you- "Then Shura starts to kiss her, but as a succubus she is draining her life energy to get back to full strength making Aria weaker" What did you do to me?!

Shura: Me, I just drained your life energy, making you lose life for yourself, now it's time for you to di- "Then Tatsumi stops her"

Tatsumi: Wait, let me do it "Then Tatsumi draws his sword"

Aria: You think a person like you could kill m- "Then Tatsumi kills Aria with one slash of his sword horizontally"

Tatsumi: "looks at Shura" What did you do with Ieyasu and Sayo?

Shura: I have healed their wounds and revived Sayo herself and I teleported them to my world so that way they would be safe.  
Leone: Really, even afflicted with Lubora?

Shura: Lubora? What's that?

Akame: A drug that could make the user unconscious but fatal if the user is wounded or damaged to torture.

Shura: I just hope the Federation and the team can remove it

Leone: Wait they can?

Shura: Of course, just add Sakura and Edward and they will remove it just fine

"Meanwhile in Federation HQ"

Federation soldier: We have two people coming out of the Cross Gate

Federation leader: Let them in and make sure their not infected

Saya: um sir, looks like their afflicted with Lubora

Federation Leader: Get Edward and Sakura quickly

Akira: Yes,sir "goes into Edward's room and removes the helmet" Edward someone's coming out of the gate and their affected with Lubora

Edward: Lubora, don't tell me Shura got…

Akira: Actually Ed, it's two people one of them is not Shura

"Meanwhile"

Miku: Sakura, we need you right away someone's inflicted with Lubora

Sakura: Lubora?!

"Then Edward and Sakura got to the Cross Gate and see the inflicted people"

Edward: Wait these two are…

Sakura: No time to waste Edward

Edward: Got it "Then Edward and Sakura started charging"

Edward & Sakura: Grant these two the removal of this drug free of fatality for all eternity Nature's Embrace! "Then a fairy comes along and removes the Lubora drug, curing both Ieyasu and Sayo from it"

Edward: Shura, did you do this?

"Back to Shura's part"

Shura: Well I see now, The Night Raid are assassins who take out the corrupted ones in the night.

Leone: That's right you succubus why don't you join our team?

Shura: I can't, but there's one person I think who would join you guy he's known as The Reaper known as Edward Fukutama and besides Tatsumi, why don't you join them

Tatsumi: Wait, what?

Leone: Sounds like a deal to me

Akame: Let's go then

"As the three leave, Shura leaves as well in the portal back to Federation Territory"

Shura: Well it's my time to leave

"Did Shura made The Reaper join the Night Raid without knowing will Edward's sadness come away from find out next chapter"

 **First chapter's done be a while for the next chapter to come along, I hope.**


	3. Original Character Introduction

**Everything belongs to their respective owners**

 **This chapter introduces to the OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

"At the Federation HQ clinic, Ieyasu and Sayo were bedridden after the effects of Lubora were removed from their body"

Ieyasu: Sayo, I don't get it, first we meet with this girl then we were drugged and caged up and I saw you tortured to death, second that girl who said that she was a succubus revived you and healed our wounds, third we seen some soldiers and two of them took out a drug called Lubora out of our bodies, and now we're here in some sort of room with some medical equipment what is going on here?

Sayo: I don't know Ieyasu, but what I've heard some one of the people is going to come to us for questioning about something maybe something about Tatsumi.

Ieyasu: I know, at least he was okay, I hope she did save him from that girl.

"Then outside of the clinic, a long brown-haired man comes towards the soldier"

?: What are the conditions of the two that Shura saved?

Federation soldier: Their conditions are stable Detective Mintano, they're ready for questioning now.

"Then Mintano goes into the clinic and meets the two"

Ieyasu: Who are you, are you the one to question us?

Mintano: Indeed I am, the name's Mintano Ikusana, I'm a detective at interpol and also criminal hunter for the Myo Tecius Cosfighters. I'm here to question you two about what happened on the incident where Shura saved you two.

Sayo: What is this about?

Mintano: We want know about what happened to you two when you met with Aria and her family, before you two were tortured to death?

Ieyasu: We were given a meal to eat, but unaware of us it was drugged then when we were awoke, we were caged in like animals, then what I saw was horrible, Sayo would you…

Sayo: Of course, I tried to resist it, but that girl, she kept on torturing me till I'd died, saying I was too pretty than her and I think you know the rest.

Mintano: Alright, that is all I need to know "Mintano then leaves, then"

Ieyasu: Wait, how can you people cure an incurable disease? Just what are you people?

Mintano: Ah now that you mention it, this world Myo Tecius is a highly advanced world, we have everything to make things a whole lot better, as you see the United Federation's goal is to make a utopia for the whole world, and to make relations with other realms to fight against anyone who's against our righteousness.

Sayo: Wait, did you say make relation with other realms then would you mind helping us?

Mintano: What is it tell me?

Ieyasu: We need money to help out our village and we wonder after hearing you, could you tell the leader of the Federation to help us?

Mintano: Of course, I'll tell Rykuji to do that for your village but can you people handle it? I mean how are you going to fight with you weapons?

"Then Sayo and Ieyasu checked themselves and found out they were caged up their equipment was gone"

Sayo: Oh, right I forgot all about that

Ieyasu: Same here don't tell me we have to-

Mintano: "starts laughing" Don't worry you two, I got them right here with your original clothing "Then Mintano tells the soldier to come out and then he carries an axe and a bow with some arrows" and as for your clothes "Mintano then opens the clinic's closet and shows them their clothing in there"

Sayo: Thanks, but how did you get our belongings though I want to know?

Mintano: Well… "Flashback to what happened" Shura, is everything alright?

Shura: Oh yes, everything is alright detective. Just to tell you I kind of -

Mintano: We already know Shura those two are okay as we speak.

Shura: Not that everyone in the Aria family household is dead guards included and whatever you do don't let anyone come to the cross gate it's completely empty there.

Mintano: Why?

Shura: All the cosfighters will think there might be some items for them to use. "Unaware that Edward heard both Mintano and Shura speaking to one another he could understand what it meant for all of them"

Edward: Items you say?

Sakura: Do it Ed.

Edward: "At the top of his lungs" LOOT RAID! "Then half of every cosfighter comes out of their rooms and comes near the gate" alright everyone, ransack the place till everything is dried up. "Then everyone heard him and went through the Cross Gate"

Shura: Oh dear I should've move my face away from him.

"Present time"

Mintano: That's what happened.

Ieyasu: Well, I wonder if they got everything yet?

Mintano: I wonder myself. You two are free to go except back to the gate if you two want to look around. "Then Mintano leaves and tells the guard to leave his position so both Ieyasu and Sayo can search more of the area"

Ieyasu: Well, as long as we're here want to look around Sayo?

Sayo: Of course, at least bandits won't attack here.

"Meanwhile, at the mansion where the cosfighters are"

Edward: Alright now their equipment is out of the way, we can now loot the mansion now hear me everyone?

Cosfighters: Yes, commander!

Edward: "introducing himself appearing as a darked black hair with brown eyes" If you people are wondering who I am, the names Edward Fukutama as you can see, I'm the leader of the group of people known as the Myo Tecius cosfighters, a cosplay troupe who fights for our humanity and our goal to make ourselves known to the whole world. But enough about that, I guess you people want to know about me, you see I'm the main character of this fanfiction a teenager who is in a clan of warriors and mages alike of the Fukutama clan I was the next in line for the ancient techniques of the ancestors of the way of weaponry as I'm the only member to carry multiple arms. But that's enough about me, there are some members of the cosfighters I still have to introduce to you people

"Then show a long crimson-hair boy wearing shaded glasses carrying a scythe around him with corpses around the mansion"

?: Alright more souls for me to get (Edward: That is Renji Otonari, he's a Reaper from the Otonari clan his family are only inherited by the power of the seven scythes and the one he carries of one of Pride as I carry the one of Wrath) "Then Renji takes out his scythe and slashed the corpses and on the blooded scythe souls appear on it" hehe alright

"Then a humanoid demon with red-black hair with sharp teeth come toward Renji"

?: "carrying a girl's half corpse" Renji, here's another victim of the attack (Edward: That's Hamura Kamito, an overlord demon from the makai area he went to the human world to learn new powers to protect his kingdom, interested for me I became his ally and vassal at the same time he's a worthy fighter even if you are a demon) Speaking of which I think the parents are in the mansion where everyone else is.

Renji: Got it. "Then Renji heads to the mansion, meanwhile a boy with orange hair with glasses holding a computer starts scanning the area"

?: Frost, any luck? (Edward: That's Kazuma Hikarino, he's our hacker of the cosfighters he gets us out of tight situations with his devil hacking program along with his demon partner Frost)

Frost: Looks like there's a chest in that room Kazuma ho.

Kazuma: Alright let's get in there. "At a library area a head size blonde hair with a sword and shield is looking through all of the history books"

?: There must be something about the past about this world. (edward: That Imoto Zenbona, like me and Renji, he's also a clan member of the Zenbona they have the ability to control time, well only freezing it and slowing it down but can't reverse time itself as that artifact was lost in history) Nothing in this area, "Checks another section" nothing here, "Then finds the History area" here we go.

?: Imoto, are you alright? Looks like you barricaded yourself with books again

Imoto: Whoops I didn't know can you get me out?

?: No problem, Carrie we need you "Then all of the book were pushed back side by side and shows an African-American man wielding a chainsaw along with a light orange haired girl wearing a mask over her face at the bottom half"

Carrie: Here you go (Edward: Those two are Kumino Norshima and Carrie Genomia, Kumino lost his parents as a young age by a murderous psychopath and run away there he met with a hermit with a chainsaw and taught him the art of Chēnsōsutairu a deadly technique to slaughter his foes as for Carrie, her father left her at an early age after her birth and at childhood her mother kept on putting her in a room because of special power inside of her and after one bullying too far an incident happened at her school and people think she is dead but us and her father) You really need to look where you put those books.

Imoto: You got a point there "Then at the middle of the hallway two people one with short light brown hair carrying a gunblade and another with long blonde hair with claws are looking down a corpse"

?: "looking at smartphone" Yep, that's Aria's father check his pockets Shkenzu

Shikenzu: Will do Zokoura (Edward: Those two are Zokoura Yetukara and Shikenzu Aramira Zokoura came from a small village in Japan he worked as a mercenary to help out the people to survive so they could follow through the future of the world as for Shikenzu she's a friend of Zokoura from another village in Japan only she's a hired assassin to kill her friend for what he did, fortunately I found out what happened and their villages became allies to one another) Hmmm, something is missing oh I know "Then Shikenzu stabs the corpse with her claws and blood starts dripping on it"

Zokoura: Was that necessary?

Shikenzu: What, this anime world is brutal and don't let me tell about you know what

Zokoura: Oh right "Then it gets dark and then someone opens the door and it's a wardrobe showing a girl with dark brown hair with five pink sides shaped like a cherry blossom"

?: Well well, some clothes I can use (Edward: That girls there is Sakura Futunashi, a purebreed a person who can cast magic without a use of a mana bracelet it works well with her since she cosplays as a magical girl all of the time which makes me kind of embarrassed because of my weak point) "Then Sakura starts to put on some hats then puts some clothes over her own" Would this work or this maybe this would do or I'm taking it all back to HQ "Then at the kitchen a girl with pink short pigtail hair(Not Mine) with a giant hammer is looking around for ingredients with a silver haired girls with a pot beside her back"

?: Anything yet, Miku?

Miku: Not yet, Saya (Edward: Those two are Saya Bokunara and Miku Motiania, Saya's family are a group of alchemists who craft anything to items, equipment or anything else, Miku is a guardian fighter who lives in the harbor area of Memora who fights for justice and everything else but a bit clumsy sometimes. Those two helped me out on my first adventure when an evil group attacked Memora) "checks in the oven" Soot "checks in the cupboards" Some cooking ingredients, will these do Saya?

Saya: Of course Miku "Then in the treasure room, a teenage boy with a fedora carrying a sword looks at the loot gathered"

?: Now where do you keep your prize possessions you sadists? (Edward: That's Ayden White, after his mother's passing his father made him visit to ancient places in the whole world saying that rare artifacts would be discovered, after his father's retirement Ayden went all around the world finding all of the artifacts to awaken them, he's a good old friend of my when we were kids and I'm still helping him out to this day) "Then Ayden finds a treasure chest" Alright, let's see what's inside "Then Ayden opens the chest meanwhile at the storehouse, a man with black and silver hair at split half carrying guns and a strange mark on his hand is checking inside"

?: I wonder if we could remove all of the bodies, we can put our weapons inside this place (Edward: That's Akira Sobunara, he's known as The Quickdraw in our world not because of his sharpshooting skill, but of his power you see in one of his missions with the military a group of people found a rare substance called the Quicksilver, and after the machine they created went haywire, Akira risked his life stopping it but he should have been killed. Instead, he was infused with the Quicksilver giving him the ability to stop time with a snap of a finger.) Looks like Renji needs to get some souls out of those corpses as well "Then at a bedroom Edward looks tired after getting everything out of the mansion"

Edward: That's everything, Kazuma?

Kazuma: Yes, Commander Fukutama looks like everything is cleaned out Frost says so.

Frost: I checked and there aren't any items in this area.

Edward: alright now that everything been taken out, would you tell someone to put our insignia on the mansion as our branch, make sure that no soldier would come here but us and the Federation.

Kazuma: Got it but why commander, feeling tired?

Edward: "Starts yawning" Yeah, and besides we need to make an HQ to this world so that we can stop the Empire and the Minister.

Kazuma: Edward, are you sure about this are we even strong enough to take on a giant capital? I mean look at some of the soldiers they got, you think we could take on those units, I mean look at them "Shows Edward the soldiers of the empire on his phone" do you think that we could beat these elites? I mean you took on stronger soldier like them but your skills are elite like them.

Edward: Don't worry Kazuma, some of those soldiers are too cocky of their specialty, I'm sure we can beat them through our own bonds.

Kazuma: Well bonds or not, we still have to worry about her "Shows Edward a picture of a blue long haired woman with an army outfit carrying a rapier sitting on an ice throne" I mean look at her I saw that she broke the spirits of the Northern Tribe by beating them all down along with the Three Beasts and buried them underground we had to save them before- before "Then Kazuma starts to stutter when he tried to finish the sentence" uh how to say this commander huh? "Then sees Edward asleep" Oh that was a close one, I thought he would snap if he found out about we all did. "Then a girl with short red hair with a hairpin comes in carrying a spinner with blades on it"

?: Oh Ed, loot raiding must be tiresome to you huh brother? (Edward: That is my sister Suzu Fukutama, like me she a part of the clan but uses their magic as I use weaponry of the clan itself I didn't want her to join the cosfighters not because I was worried, but that she doesn't have the needs to be one of us, until we checked into her room and found her secret stash of books that I was shocked about) Don't worry Kazuma, I'll take care of him. Just trust me.

Kazuma: Thanks Suzu, I'll get some of the other members to guard this place in case some of soldiers come here including her.

Suzu: I'll take care of him don't worry "Then as Kazuma leaves as Suzu looks after Edward, the commander dreams of himself in a armory all velvet blue"

 **(Music: Aria of the Soul Persona series)**

Edward: I'm here again, this is the second time this happened which means that something is going on "Then as he gets to the counter he sees a woman wearing a velvet blue dress with pale blonde hair comes towards him"

?: Welcome back to the Velvet Room sir

Edward: Diana, why am I back here? I thought my journey with that witch being defeated. Why is this place back now?

Diana: It looks like there's a strange occurrence to this world you are in, full of monstrous beings and corrupted humans within this place

Edward: I know that, but is there something else then?

Diana: Of course, let me see through your heart with these "Then Diana grabs some tarot cards and puts seven of them on the counter" let's see the future of you and this world "Flips the bottom right and shows the Tower" Hmm The Tower, in upright position presents something terrible is about to happen to the future. "Then Diana flips the bottom left card and shows the Fortune" Next to that is The Wheel of Fortune in the upright position, showing Destiny awaiting you "Then flips the top right and shows the Justice" The Justice, in the upright position it shows the way of the law and justice itself "Then the cards disappear" It seems that you'll be faced with a terrible occurrence showing the law and justice corrupt as you would be faced with destiny itself, it seem you need to form bonds with people in this world to strengthen your blade you have in your hands.

Edward: My Sharacite Blade? Isn't it strong already, I bonded with others in my past adventures before now again?

Diana: Of course, but it's for the future of the battle you might take place in as one powerful arm would not be broken easily with that blade with everyone alone, you'll need to find people of this place to strengthen it even more along with getting powerful equipment to defeat your foes.

Edward: What equipment?

Diana: You'll find out soon enough young one farewell. "Then the room disappears in front of his eyes, then Edward wakes up"

Edward: Why is this happening to me all of the time now?

Suzu: Oh good, you're up brother looks like someone's here to see you

Edward: Who? "Then a White haired woman with an eyepatch with a mechanical arm on her right wearing black clothing comes near Edward"

?: Are you the one known as The Reaper?

Edward: Why do you ask?

?: I am Najenda, head of the assassin group called the Night Raid. I heard from one of my people that a girl with some horns, wings and a tail told me to find you to join our ranks. So I came here because it was the last place they met her here and I talk to some of your people and one of told me that you were in here.

Edward: Shura, why did you had to say that I would be Night Raid material, I don't want to go into deja vu all over again "Then remembers what Diana said about the bonds" Wait, if I could bond with them, I could strengthen my blade for the incoming future.

Najenda: So we have a deal?

Edward: Of course.

Suzu: Brother, are you sure? "Then Edward gives Suzu a list"

Edward: Sister, find my weapons in my room and take them to the Night Raid HQ.

Suzu: Got it, have to give this to the other leaders then.

Edward: Alright then, tell the other members to be on their guard then, I have a feeling that the empire is about to attack this place soon.

Suzu: Yes, Commander brother "Then Suzu leaves the mansion"

Najenda: Should we get going then?

Edward: Of course "Then both of them left the mansion and then Najenda sees the portal the cosfighters come through"

Najenda: That's your transportation, teleporting?

Edward: Actually, transportation Najenda. To tell you the truth, we all come from another world we made one of ours come to this place to do a little reconnaissance and I think you know what happened from here.

Najenda: I see. "Then a man with short orange-brown hair with some tools on him comes towards the two"

?: Oh, there you are commander, heading to their HQ?

Edward: Yes Kuro, is the wyvern ready?

Kuro: Yes commander, equipped with the stealth equipment so you two won't get caught.

Edward: Alright, Najenda mind coming with me for a minute? "Then Edward and Najenda rides the wyvern towards the sky with no one noticing them"

Najenda: Are you sure this is safe?

Edward: Don't worry, with stealth equipped, the empire can't see us anyways, where the Night Raid at "Then Najenda points to the building and Edward soars the wyvern down to the location" here we are "Then the wyvern teleports back"

Najenda: Where did it went?

Edward: Back to Federation HQ, so are we going in to Night Raid then?

Najenda: Of course, welcome to Night Raid "Then she opens door to let her and Edward in then closes it"

 **Introduction to the Characters finished Next chapter coming soon, I think**


	4. Joining Night Raid

**All Rights Belonged to their respective owners**

 **Enjoy**

Federation HQ: Briefing Room "Shows Sakura, a teen with ninja garb with blonde/black hair, Akira, Imoto, Renji, and Kumino speaking to each other with Shura's report of what she did and the reconnaissance she heard and took"

Sakura: Alright, to put all pieces together in the puzzle not only she saved those two, but she burned down a building as well? I know we have to follow the first rule, but…

Akira: We know Sakura, we must abide to the first rule of don't dis the main character for Edward's sake. But that's not the reason this meeting is about, it about Shura telling those Night Raid members that he's a suitable person for them and we're all worried about this. I mean what happens if Edward attacks before the story get through the course of their fate, I mean you all know what happened to Kuro when he went rogue.

Kumino: It wasn't his fault, how we all supposed to know that Kuro went into frozen sleep until the events of Destiny came fourth. I know that what he did was to look at the mechs, but saving the people and he's declared a hero? We had to send Edward in there to find out what was going on.

?: That was a different reason, this reason is more serious. This is Edward we're talking about, The Reaper if he ever sees one even one member of the Night Raid die in front of his eyes, he will go berserk and kill everything. Including his allies, then destroy everything do you guys still want to remember the incident in Thailand when he was doing a trial

Imoto: No, Kotaro don't remind me about that incident, I don't want to relive it again. Yes, he did snap but it was only because of what happened to Sakura.

Sakura: Don't put me into this, how would he knew if I was kidnapped? I know that Edward would snap if someone messes with us but seeing the Night Raid die in front of him, I'm nervous to see what happens next if he can't control the power of the Reaper inside of him?

Akira: That is why we are worried Sakura, everyone here at the Federation is worried about him. He's like our Naruto as to every main character who has a power too dangerous to uphold.

Kumino: Yes, that is true our first priority is to join Edward when he is in the Night Raid now our second priority is about these people Edward would save, where do we put them if he saves them, Shura already saved those two people I mean where do we put them as well as the soon to be others?

Kotaro: I know, how about we put them in our HQ in Tokyo-kendo? We rarely use that place since we had to use the Ikunara lake estate for training.

Akira: That's a good idea Kotaro, and better yet Mintano said that those two need to get money to help out their village and Rykuji gladly accepts to help out. We can give them some bounty hunts to get more money for them. I think that solves that problem, now we can think what we do with Ed?

Imoto: Then how about this, we check up on Edward in the Night Raid HQ and monitor him while the rest of us guard our new post in that world.

Kumino: Sounds like a good idea to me, but who would check up on him though?

Sakura: I'm out, I don't want it to happen twice ever since.  
Kotaro: Same here, I have to do something for the clan

Imoto: I'll go check up on him, I don't want time to repeat itself twice as before.

Akira: Same here Imoto, I'll join you as well

Renji: I'll just guard the post, no need to check up on him

Kumino: I'll check up on him as well, I have to make sure he's alright though "Then Suzu comes in the briefing room"

Suzu: Sorry about the interruption but you know where brother puts his equipment? He needs it for the Night Raid. "Then Suzu gives Sakura the list of weapons"

Sakura: Of course I do, let's see, Yamato, Scythe of Wrath, Tiamat, and the Golden Armament that's the list right, and also give him the Fukutama Scroll. He needs it for the battle ahead.

Kotaro: Actually, we already finished with our meeting Suzu, and it looks like two of us would go to the mansion, three of us will go to Night Raid HQ as I would have to stay here for some reasons.

Suzu: Alright, Sakura you know where they are?

Sakura: Just follow me here "Then Sakura and Suzu go into Edward's room in the Federation HQ" Yamato, under the bed "grabs Yamato" Scythe of Wrath on the wall "Grabs the Scythe of Wrath" Tiamat, behind the books "Grabs Tiamat, a five-barrel shotgun" Golden Armament in the drawers" now the Fukutama Scroll is in his boxes.

Suzu: Like this box "Points at the boxes while holding the scroll"

Sakura: That's the one, now let's bring this to the group who's going to Night Raid HQ "But then, Hamura comes in the room looking all tired"

Hamura: "heavy breathing" Sakura, it's a good thing I've found you

Sakura: What's going on Hamura? Is something wrong?

Hamura: I'm afraid so, Empire soldiers are coming near the mansion and they have Esdeath with them we need all of the help we need. Akira and Kumino are already sent there, Imoto will get Edward's equipment there.

Sakura: Alright, I'll send the equipment there and teleport Imoto to where Edward is then, I'll go to the mansion to join the battle.

"Then Sakura goes into the Cross Gate and there she meets Imoto"

Imoto: Sakura there you are, everyone's riled up ever since the Empire is coming near. But still, do you have it?

Sakura: Yes Imoto, "Gives Imoto all of the equipment" now hold on to it I'll teleport you where Edward is "starts charging" Bring this man to where our commander is now: Transmission Transportation "Then in a bright light, Imoto was riding in the light following Edward's trail" Good luck Imoto, I have to join the battle then.

"Then as Sakura goes towards the mansion, Edward is introduced to the Night Raid members"

Tatsumi: "Thinking what happened to his friends" My friends, I wonder what happened to them please be alright I'll be waiting for you two till the end "Then, Leone comes behind him and Tatsumi jumps towards the cliff" What are you doing, all of a sudden?!

Leone: Have you decided if you want to join us?

Tatsumi: I told you, I- "Then Leone grabs him by her side"

Leone: But I think you have talent for killing… "Pokes Tatsumi"

Tatsumi: Talent isn't the issue… It's the killing "Then Leone grabs him by the neck and drags him"

Leone: Anyway, I'll introduce you to the others today!

Tatsumi: My neck… "Then at the building, Akame stares at the two, then Edward comes forward towards her"

Edward: Let's see how you do well in the Night Raid Tatsumi I remember what happened last night "Flashback to the night of him joining Night Raid"

?: Hm, are you sure you want to join this group

Edward: I don't know yet, I'm already in one group already

Leone: Sheele, give him some words of encouragement, will you?

Sheele: Hmm… Now that you know our base's location… "dark glare occurs" If you don't join us, you'll be killed. "Then Edward shows a dark glare to Sheele as well"

Edward: Are you sure about that? "When Sheele looks into his eyes, she gets scared so suddenly"

Sheele: Al-alright th-then "Then a girl comes to the room and sees Edward"

?: Hey! Wait a second, Leone. "Points at Edward" Why are you letting him into the hideout?

Leone: Because he's one of us.

?: I haven't approved him yet…"Looks at Edward" May I see your face then "Then as Edward moves his head up, Mine sees Edward's dark glare and jumps out of shock" He alright, he alright don't let him kill me please!

Edward: Whoops, looks like I forgot to remove the glare "Then his eyes go back to normal" sorry about that you Tsundere.

Leone: This is the first time someone made Mine scared, just who are you?

Edward: You don't want to answer that, can we just move along then "Then Edward and Leone leaves with Mine shaking"

Mine: What are you? I don't want to answer that. "Then at the training grounds"

Leone: The training grounds here are good for stress relief. And over there, the one who looks like he reeks of sweat… "Then shows a man spinning a wooden staff" That's Bulat

Edward: Amazing… What great form! "Then Bulat does a powerful swing casing some force to come by the two then he turns around and sees Edward and Leone"

Bulat: Oh. You must be the one called the Reaper from that girl told us about.

Edward: How do you know who I am?

Bulat: Huh? Ah, this is your first time seeing me this way… I'm Bulat, nice to meet you.

Edward: Likewise. "Then Edward shakes Bulat's hand"

Leone: He's gay

Edward: I don't mind

Bulat: Hey, now… He'll get the wrong idea, right? "Then a man with green hair lying on the ground is waiting for something"

?: "giggling" It's almost time for Miss Leone's bath… I won't be fazed by danger, if it's for a sight of those breasts!

Leone: Then… How about I break two fingers? "Then the man gets a shock in pain" You never learn, Lubbock.

Lubbock: Damn it! I can still make it…

Leone: Then your arm's next. That aside, this idiot's Lubbock. "Then Leone and Edward are at a river" And next is… Akame "Then shows a girl standing near fire with a giant bird cooked then she turns around to see the two"

Edward: Is she eating a giant bird? She killed it alone?

Leone: Despite Akame's looks, she grew up in the wild.

Akame: You should also eat, Leone. "Then Akame throws some meat towards her"

Leone: Oh! Thanks! "Then Akame looks at Edward"

Akame: Have you decided to join us?

Edward: Yes, I hope my skills will come in need "Then Akame throws the meat towards him"

Akame: Here then. "Back to present time with Tatsumi with Leone without the meat"

Leone: Hey, you look dressed up tonight.

Akame: The boss has come back

Leone: Oh! Boss!

Najenda: Yo!

Leone: Welcome back! Did you bring any presents?

Najenda: Before that Leone… Three days ago, it seems you exceeded the time limit on the job.

Leone: Crap! "Then as she tries to run away, Najenda mechanical arm reaches and grabs Leone dragging her back"

Najenda: It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit.

Leone: I get it, so please do something about that creaking! "Then Najenda looks at Tatsumi"

Najenda: Anyway, who's this young man?

Leone: Boss, his talent is notable!

Tatsumi: Hey, stop that!

Najenda: He's promising?

Edward: I want to see this myself

Leone: He is. Well, just give it a try… Okay?

Tatsumi: What is this? A part time job?

Najenda: Akame, gather the others. I want your report, along with more details on this young man. "Then at Night Raid HQ" I see… I understand the situation "Then as the conversation goes forward Edward is thinking"

Edward: Corruption within the Empire, I understand what is going on. But one thing is for certain, I'm worried about my friends taking on those soldiers. "Then hears about the Revolutionary Army" The Revolutionary Army huh… I need to let the Federation know that they need our help then to boost their morale and units then "But then as he heard the members about murder and if anyone could die at any moment, Edward went on a breakdown" A matter of life and death then, I don't mind "Then as Tatsumi joins the Night Raid a portal comes from above from him without anyone noticing"

Najenda: This meeting is adjourned for tonight. "Then as the meeting was over Imoto was falling in the HQ"

Imoto: I shouldn't trust that spell ever again, Sakura you need to work more on aiming that

Edward: Imoto, what are you doing here " Sees his equipment" Oh that's why.

Najenda: Friend of yours?

Edward: Yes, but can we wait till morning though "The next morning"

Najenda: So, you know how to fight?

Imoto: Of course I do, I tend to use a sword and shield as my style of equipment.

Edward: Imoto, are you sure you can do this?

Imoto: Of course I can commander just leave it to me.

Najenda: Excellent, welcome Imoto to Night Raid

Edward: Come on Imoto, I show you the rest of the members "Then as Edward shows Imoto the members of the Night Raid, Mine hides from Edward"

Mine: Get away, get away

Lubbock: Mine, what's wrong?

Sheele: Oh it's him.

Imoto: looks like you saw his Reaper glare

Sheele: Reaper Glare, what's that?

Edward: A ability I use to put the enemy into fear to show who they're messing with

Bulat: Put fear into an opponent, is it alright?

Edward: it is, but it damages the eyes to my normal form.

Leone: Edward, there you are I think you need to see this I want to see your skills against these two people "Then at the kitchen Leone shows the two people on the paper"

Najenda: Then, Leone, let's hear your job.

Leone: Here we go. The targets this time are Ogre, of the imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to our client… "After hearing about corruption and bribery from the client, Imoto readies his fist"

Imoto: Damned bastards!

Edward: Imoto, calm down would you?

Leone: This is the payment. I sensed pain… She probably sold her body too many times to earn this I checked my own eyes and ears. Their guilty.

Najenda: All right. The Night Raid accepts this case. We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow divine punishment.

Leone: The merchant, Gamal, should be easy. But Ogre will be a formidable opponent. Ogre… The Demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Normally, he's surrounded by lackeys, and is rarely alone. Additionally, he's cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamal into his room. When he's off duty, he drinks on Main Street.

Tatsumi: It seems when he's off duty is the only time to strike.

Najenda: But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known.

Leone: Hey Hey! I'm not on any wanted posters!

Edward: Same here

Imoto: Count me in

Najenda: Can you three do it?

Leone: The stronger the enemy, the more I'm up for it!

Edward: I need to see how tough these two are!

Imoto: I need to know who were fighting against.

Akame: Why not wait for Mine and the rest?

Tatsumi: But we don't know when they'll return, right?

Akame:Right

Tatsumi: Then, let's just do it ourselves!

Najenda: Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Ogre? "Then Tatsumi was confused"

Leone: Yeah, that was some big talk… You'd better take responsibility for those words!

Tatsumi: Huh?

Akame: Right now, this job is beyond you. "Then as Akame tells Tatsumi he can't kill anyone, Edward and Imoto were talking to each other"

Imoto: Edward, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Edward: of course Imoto, we need to find evidence to show everyone the truth about the empire. So if Tatsumi is going to fight Ogre… Then we need to plant some bugs on him.

Imoto: Alright, I'll tell Kazuma what to do then " After it was decided for all of them to let Tatsumi to eliminate Ogre, Edward pats him on the back unknowingly putting a bug on his back"

Edward: Good luck Tatsumi, you're going to need it "Then Tatsumi's eyes started to glow" Alright it is set, the monoeye ability is in Tatsumi and it's ready now.

Najenda: Leone and Akame, deal with the oil merchant.

Leone: Got it!

Akame: Roger that.

Najenda: Edward and Imoto, check for the police and stall them if there is trouble

Edward: Yes Najenda!

Imoto: Of course "Then as the Night Raid enters Main Street Edward and Imoto enter after hearing about Akame's past"

Edward: All of her comrades dead, that just sad to hear  
Imoto: "Nervous chuckle" Yeah, it is painful to hear about. Alright Edward you take the front, I'll take the back.

Edward: Alright, got it "Then as they were checking on the police, a merchant comes along people were avoiding him because of the two equipment he is carrying"

Merchant: Someone please take these cursed objects away from me, I don't want them to corrupt me someone take these away from me "Then the merchant sees Edward and Imoto and offers them a scythe and shield he's holding" You two, may I interested in these?

Imoto: What are these weapons?

Merchant: Imperial arms powerful weapons used by the empire, I need to get rid of them for they are too powerful for me to use.

Edward: Are you sure? They look normal to me.

Merchant: You two have to take it I swear believe me I'm begging you

Edward: Imoto, should we take them, I mean they are cursed

Imoto: Maybe we should, this man is desperate

Edward: Alright, how muc-

Merchant: They're free for you two, just take them " Then Imoto takes the shield as Edward takes the Scythe with the merchant running away from them" Thank you for freeing me good luck on those weapons.

Imoto: I wonder what they do?

Edward: I simply don't know "Then as Leone and Akame kill Gamel, Tatsumi was fighting against Ogre with Kazuma listening to the battle"

Kazuma: Come on, spit it out already you corrupted cop were ready for you "Then as the fight comes forth to Tatsumi being overwhelmed by Ogre he says this"

Ogre: Exactly who is your client? If it's recent, it must be the fiancee of the guy I just took out.

Kazuma: Come on, I need more than that give me some more info already.

Ogre: I'm right, huh? I knew I should have taken care of her then, too… No, it wouldn't be too late even now.

Kazuma: More, I need more of it

Ogre: First, I'll find that Woman. Then I'll frame her entire family, and murder them, one by one, in front of her eyes… After I kill you, of course!

Kazuma: There we go this will prove the Empire is corrupt from the inside, now we all need is more evidence on other people who are innocent.

"Meanwhile on the Main Streets"

Man: Wait that insignia, it looks like the one from the burned application office. You two, you're hereby under arrest by the imperial police prepare to be judged.

Imoto: Oh great, what do we do now Ed?

Edward: Run! "Then as Edward and Imoto were running Edward trips and falls into a dark alley with the police on his tail"

Policeman: Any last words soldier?

Edward: "Draws Yamato" Be ready to fight me then "Then Edward and the cop readies their blades and with each strike the cop's sword breaks from Edward's katana and he unleashes the technique of Yamato itself" Judgment Cut "Then Edward draw and undraws the katana too quick that the cop didn't see it"

Policeman: What happened "Then a sphere of cuts slash the cop and takes out his arms and legs instantly" H-how?

Edward: Strange, where's the fifth cut? "Then the sphere cuts the cop's head decapitating him and cutting it into pieces" Oh there it is. "Meanwhile Imoto was surrounded by a couple of soldiers comes near Imoto"

Imoto: Oh this is just great, don't make me use it "Then Imoto uses his shield as a blunt weapon and spins it around" Eat my Warrior's special SHIELD TEMPEST! "Then Imoto's shield creates a twister by spinning around, causing every soldier to fly off the ground and send them up to the sky, killing some of them" There that should do it.

Edward: Imoto let's get out of here Tatsumi already took out Ogre and Kazuma says he got the evidence we need.

Imoto: Alright let's get out of here "Then Edward uses a smoke bomb to escape the area with Imoto when they get back to Night Raid HQ they reported with Najenda"

Najenda: I see, looks like you two been reported by something else with one of your members did before you two come here.

Edward: But who?

Leone: I think I heard from some people that a girl with a whip-sword went into the recruitment building and killed someone and burned it down leaving a mark on the building itself.

Imoto: Was the mark a cherry blossom with two swords crossing?

Leone: Of course, why?

Edward: Oh-no, Shura what have you done I know you guys have to follow the first rule, but you need to be more careful putting our insignia on there. Would all of you excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call "Then Edward leaves the building"  
Leone: Is he going to be okay?

Imoto: I hope so, but as a cosfighter I'm worried

Tatsumi: Why?

Imoto: If the Empire finds Edward and executes him, that means that the Federation would go to war with the Empire and the world would be in turmoil.

Akame: What are you saying?

Imoto: Me and Edward are not from this world we are from Myo Tecius a highly advanced world. Tatsumi that's where Sayo and Ieyasu are they are safe you shouldn't be worried for them.

Tatsumi: Thanks Imoto, I'm been wondering what happen to them so you guys save them did you

Imoto: We did, now all of our life is on the line…

 **That's the next chapter another might be for a while, I hope so**


End file.
